A Car Crash
by animelvr1205
Summary: When Ha Ni is involved in a car crash, she does not wake up! What will Seung Jo do next?
1. When It Happens

**AN: I changed the names of the main characters again… But you do understand, right? If you have any problem in changing the name, please tell me and I will try to change my aspect as soon as possible.**

**Kotoko-Oh Ha Ni**

**Naoki-Baek Seung Jo**

**Please enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL (ALSO THE CHARACTORS)**

* * *

"Today's your interview, right?"

"Yes. I have told you that so many times."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you… I just wanted to make sure."  
"Now you know. Go back to your room." Seung Jo said coldly. He couldn't help it. He was in an uncomfortable mood, now that his interview was actually coming. Ha Ni closed the door quietly, trying not to wake Eun Jo (Yuuki) up. She tiptoed to her room. She knew that Seung Jo was in an uncomfortable mood. She just tried to make him more cheerful, but she made it worse of Seung Jo.

She had done hers before, for the special students. It was the worst day to have a interview that day, since rain had came so much the train stopped working. But she had to go. This time, the situation was much better. According to the weather news, there would be no rain nor wind, so there would be no train stops. But, Ha Ni realized that it was not the weather that had made him nervous.

* * *

"Mother, I'll be going now." Seung Jo said as he put his shoes on. Geum Hee (Machiko) ran to him.

"Have you got all your stuff? Your water? Your Phone? Your Pencil? Then, here." She handed him a tablet and a glass of water. "It's just to calm yourself down. You look so… You know what I mean."

"I'm fine, mother. I'll be okay." but he wasn't okay. In fact, even though he refused the tablet, he felt like having at least five of those tablets.

"Wait! Let me come with you! I promise, I won't be a burden! Only up to the gate! Or up to the last street?" Ha Ni shouted. That actually made him feel a bit better, but he tried not to show it.

"No. You, stay here. Every time I'm with you, something bad happens. So just stay here." Seung Jo said coldly. The words came out harsh. It was just to hide his feelings. He could see that Ha Ni's face had darkened. He couldn't bare to look at that anymore.

"I will be going." Seung Jo said as he headed outside. Ha Ni stood there, then ran upstairs and came back with her bag.

"I'll be going too." she shouted as she ran up to Seung Jo, until she was only a few meters away.

After turning the first corner, Seung Jo realized that Ha Ni was following him, he smiled as he slowed his steps, but not as much that it gets too suspicious. Whenever he stopped, Ha Ni stopped, wondering if he had seen her. When he started to walk again, Ha Ni let out a sigh of relief and walked again.

* * *

They arrived at a crossroad, which had separated Seung Jo and Ha Ni. He could see that when the lights have changed, her face was filled with anxiety of losing him from the sight. Then, thinking that there are not much cars, she crossed the crossroad as fast as she can. Not knowing what Ha Ni was doing, he was walking along where he heard a car screech, a scream, a crash and the footsteps of other people. Thinking on the positive, thinking that she would be still following him, hiding from a building, looking at every single move he makes, Seung Jo slowly turned around and moved to the crash place. He could see the driver, his face in terror. He went in closer to the forming crowd and in the middle, two men were trying to wake someone. Seung Jo was in shock. He could see Ha Ni, lying there, bloodstained, her eyes closed.

* * *

Is this the end for Ha Ni? Would she live to see Seung Jo ever again? Please keep reading to see the end!


	2. Remember

**AN: Hope you have liked the start of my story! Please, do correct me if I make any mistakes. I promise you, I will change them as soon as possible.**

"Ha Ni. Oh Ha Ni! Can you hear me?" Seung Jo shouted at Ha Ni, who had bandages on her head and her eyes still closed. She was hardly breathing. Seung Jo had called their parents and her friends. Now all he had to do was to just stay by Ha Ni's side. They were in an ambulance, heading to nearest hospital.

Surgeons were running everywhere, nurses holding trolleys. Ha Ni and Seung Jo had arrived at the hospital. Ha Ni went straight to the emergency room right after she was out of the car. Seung Jo wanted to run with the nurses and doctors dragging her bed, but his feet wouldn't move. He didn't want to see her face, her cold face.

"Seung Jo! Where is she?" Soo Chang (Shigeki) ran up to him. He was with his mother, Eun Jo and Ha Ni's dad (Shigeo). "Is she okay? Did she arrive at the hospital?"

"It's okay father. She just went in." Seung Jo replied. He saw his mother were in tears, mumbling words. Eun Jo seemed nervous too. Ha Ni's father had an anxious face. Seung Jo realized why they all were looking like that.

The doctors came out of the room, sweating. Noticing that they came out, everybody ran up to them.

"Is she okay?" asked Mother.

"You mean Miss Oh Ha Ni? Yes, she is okay, except for one small problem." the doctor replied.

"What is it? What happened?" Asked Ha Ni's father.

"In the incident, she had hurt a part of her brain. We have seen how it was and realized that it was only a minor injury…"

"Yes. So what's the problem?"

"Well, we did what we could do in the injury. We have cured it, but it will take time to heal completely."

"Will it harm her in her life?"

"It depends of which part of her memory have been hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because a part of her brain is damaged, part of her memory is gone. We don't know if it will be permanent or temporary, so we will have to wait until the injury is healed. Whilst the damage is being healed, please be careful to not get her to remember things too much, or it might damage her brains more."

"Okay, then. Thank you." said Seung Jo as the doctors bowed and walked to the staff room. Mother slumped down to a chair, all drained from all the terrible things that happened to Ha Ni. Father sat down with her, comforting her. Ha Ni's dad was frozen with horror.

Ha Ni woke up, to find that she was in a hospital room, her friends with her. Joon Gu (Kinnosuke) was there, too. He was holding her hand, praying to his aspect of god. Joo Ri(Jinko) and Min Ah(Reiko) was here. Joo Ri was crying and Min Ah was comforting her.

"Hey, guys." mumbled Ha Ni. The three looked up and saw that she was awake.

"HA NI!" they shouted as they all hugged her.

"What happened? Why am I at the hospital?" Ha Ni asked.

"You were involved in a car crash. You were sent to the hospital. I'm so glad you're alive. If it weren't Seung Jo, you would be dead by now." Joo Ri said.

"Seung Jo? That bastard. Did he call us?" Joon Gu shouted. Min Ah put a finger up to her mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"Seung Jo? Who's Seung Jo?" Ha Ni asked. Everybody looked at her, their eyes wide with shock.

"Don't you remember? Is that the part that you don't remember?" Joo Ri asked, as Min Ah went outside to tell the parents about Ha Ni not remembering Seung Jo. They all ran inside, and saw that Ha Ni was awake. Mother ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello, mother. It's good to see you again. I'm so lucky to be alive, people said." Ha Ni replied.

"Do you remember me?" Mother asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. You're Eun Jo's mother."

"Yes! Then you do remember my husband? And your dad?" Mother asked with joy.

"Of course. I remember Eun Jo, too." Ha Ni replied in joy. Mother, grabbing Ha Ni's hands, jumped in joy, then realized that she didn't mention Seung Jo's name.

"How about Seung Jo? Do you remember him? Anything at all?" asked Mother.

"Who is Seung Jo, anyway? Why does everybody asking me if I know who Seung Jo is?" asked Ha Ni. Mother was in shock again, then called Seung Jo into the room. He came inside, then smiled at her in relief. But, instead of the reply he was looking for to Ha Ni was totally opposite. Her face have told Seung Jo everything. Ha Ni did not know who he was.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ha Ni asked, and she wasn't joking.

**Ha Ni does not realize who he is! Is he the part which Ha Ni can't remember?**


	3. Coming Back

"Who are you?" Oh Ha Ni asked as everybody froze. The room was silent, until Min Ah broke it to a question.

"Come on. Stop joking. You can remember everybody, right?"

"Of course."

"And us, too?"

"Yes."

"You even remember Mother, Father and Eun Jo." Joo Ri said. Ha Ni nodded.

"And you don't remember Seung Jo."

"Is Seung Jo that person who's by the door?" She asked. They nodded.

* * *

"I never even guessed that Ha Ni would forget Seung Jo, not anybody else. I thought that she will forget something or someone which is not close to Ha Ni. It could have been better if she forgot me instead..." Mother sighed as she slumped down to a seat. All the people had gathered in a room attached to Ha Ni's bed. They all had a grim face. True to Mother's words, no one guessed that she would forget Seung Jo. He was Ha Ni's life. Ha Ni wouldn't live without Seung Jo. And now, she doesn't even know who he is.

* * *

Ha Ni was sitting down, still on the bed, looking at the window. By her side, there were presents from her friends to be well. And of course, there were flowers from Seung Jo, but it was hid by the roses given by Bong Joon Gu. She didn't mind that, since she couldn't even remember who Baek Seung Jo was, even though Mother and Eun Jo tried to get her to remember who Seung Jo was and how it affected in her life back then. It seemed that neither all the memories of her with Baek Seung Jo nor the way she was looking aimlessly at Seung Jo was gone. So, no matter how hard those two tried, she couldn't remember him.

* * *

"You're telling me to go with you guys to see Ha Ni again? I don't wish to. Anyway, I've got a book to finish." Seung Jo said coldly. It was afternoon, and all Seung Jo's courses were finished. He was on his way to home, where he could relax, when Joo Ri and Min Ah came to him.

"Yes. It might make an influence of her remembering you more. You can read your book there. Come on. Even though she had forgotten you, she likes people to visit her often." Joo Ri said. True to her words, it could be an influence, but they didn't exactly know if it was bad or good. Studying for medical studies, Seung Jo knew that very well. In truth, not considering the influences, he wanted to go to the hospital all the time. If it was allowed, he wanted to stay with her for the whole day until he was tired out. This whole thing felt like as if it was all his fault and Ha Ni not remembering him was like a punishment for letting it happen.

* * *

He arrived at the house, holding back the regret that he didn't follow Joo Ri & Min Ah to the hospital. The house had gotten quiet after Ha Ni was in the hospital. Father was at the company, Mother was at the hospital talking to Ha Ni all day and Eun Jo had school, which he went to the hospital straight after. So no one was home except for Seung Jo. He was alone. He dropped his bag down and started to read a book which Ha Ni had drawn lines on then, studying for writing skills. He laughed at all the notes she had made next to the highlighted words. Then he realised that he was starting to miss the racket Ha Ni used to make. All the fuss she and Mother trying to make Seung Jo's heart turn around to Ha Ni. He missed everything Ha Ni. Now the fuss maker would not make any fuss. At least, at his house. Seung Jo slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking about how she was when she was all happy and optimistic in front of him, smiling at him.

* * *

"Hyung! Hyung! Wake up! We're home!" Eun Jo cried. Seung Jo opened his eyes and saw Ha Ni in the house. She seemed so well. Almost the same as before she had forgotten Seung Jo. Without remembering she had forgotten about him, he stood up and shouted her name.

"Oh Ha Ni!" Everybody stared at him. Oops. It seemed like there were more people here. Joo Ri, Min Ah and Joon Gu were here as well, holding her belongings, their eyes wide with surprise. Everybody froze for a second.

"Anyway, how have you been?" Mother asked. "We had an agreement with the doctor that Ha Ni is allowed to come back here as long as we don't get her to remember too much things."

"Okay, then. Can I see you for a second, Mother?" Seung Jo went to the study and mother closed the door.

"What is it...? I know what you're thinking. The doctor knows which part of Ha Ni's memories was erased and he said it's the best for you to stay away from her as possible. For a few while, it'll be the best if you use this study as your room for now. And try not to get across her. I know this will..."

"'This will be hard for me'? Yes, I understand that it will be hard not to go across her. But I won't get in the way. Everything will go normal… Actually, even better. Now she won't bother me since she doesn't like me anymore."

"Baek Seung Jo! How dare" The door opened and Min Ah came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can Ha Ni come to our house and sleep?"

Mother nodded. Perhaps she thought that it would be better for now to keep some distance. The three came out of the study to join with the others. Seung Jo came out last and realised Ha Ni was looking at him with a painful look. She seemed like she was unhappy with him.

"What? Are you surprised that I live here?" He went closer to her and stopped about 30cm from her. "Well, of course I…" Ha Ni collapsed in Seung Jo's shoulder, her body all hot.

**

* * *

**

Has she remembered something looking a Baek Seung Jo?


	4. Emergency

"Ha Ni! Oh Ha Ni! Can you hear me?" Baek Seung Jo shouted as Ha Ni leaned on his shoulder. Everybody turned around and saw Seung Jo getting Ha Ni onto his back.

"I need water, towel and a thermometer quick!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs and to her room. He leaned down to drop her onto her bed. Everybody ran up to the room and saw Ha Ni sweating. Mother ran up the room with all the things and dropped it in front of Seung Jo. He grabbed the thermometer and checked. 42°C. It was too high for a person to handle. If this continued, she could go in the state of coma. He got the towel and put it onto her forehead.

* * *

38°C. It was still high, but it was a lot better than before. He put the blanket on top of her and slumped down. The house was quiet again. Mother, Fathers and Eun Jo were sleeping in their rooms; Min Ah, Joo Ri and Joon Gu was staying overnight. Seung Jo sat down and turned around to see Ha Ni's beautiful face. Even though he always said that she was ugly, but in truth, she had the most beautiful lips, he felt like kissing her. But he held down for later. He checked the temperature again. 37°C. She had finally gone well. Seung Jo smiled as he grabbed the towel from her forehead. He realized that she looked the same as before when she had forgotten Seung Jo, when she always smiled when she faced him. And now, the only emotion he got from her was nothing. Nothing at all. Thinking all that got him a headache, so he decided to not think about her. But, looking at Ha Ni mad him mad, so he kissed her.

* * *

Seung Jo woke up from his sleep. He didn't know where he was and why he in kneeling. He looked around the room he was in. It had a desk full with books and pictures of celebrities. He sighed and looked back where his body was. He saw Ha Ni, still asleep. Seung Jo gasped and let go of her hand he was still holding onto from yesterday. He blushed as he looked into Ha Ni's face.

* * *

Seung Jo went downstairs, yawning, and saw that Joo Ri& Min Ah asleep on the sofa, Min Ah's head leaning onto the edge of the bed. Next to them, Joon Gu was lying on the floor, snoring quietly. Seung Jo smirked at him and then he sneaked past them. Looking around the whole house, he realized that everyone was still asleep. He checked the time. 7:30 a.m. He got himself a glass of water when he heard footsteps from upstairs. He froze. In front of his eyes, he saw Oh Ha Ni, rubbing her eyes, walking towards him. She walked slowly; he guessed that she was still half asleep. She was right beside him and got the glass that Seung Jo was holding and started to drink. Seung Jo just looked at her. He had always admired her when she was eating or drinking something. But, for the first time, he had seen different side of her from drinking a glass of water. She had never done something like that to Seung Jo. She had always waited for him to finish his drink then went and got her drink. Whilst she was waiting, she always gazed at his face, mumbling to herself that he was so handsome when he drinks water. It seemed like as if she was a totally different person from back then.

* * *

"We were thinking and came to a conclusion that Ha Ni should get a checkup again. It might take a few days, you see. So, we chose to stay at the hospital for a few days until we get the results. Is that okay with you, Ha Ni and Seung Jo?" Mother asked. Everybody was woken up and was in a circle. Joo Ri, Min Ah and Joon Gu was here as well.

"If it's for my sake, I'm okay with it." Ha Ni replied. She was in her full state, now. All healthy and fit.

"I don't care. I can live of my own, Mother. So don't ask my agreement."Seung Jo said and looked at Ha Ni. She turned around and looked at Seung Jo as well. He wished that time would stop and they will stay like this forevermore, just looking at each other. But, Seung Jo realized that Ha Ni had no emotion facing him, just plain nothing. He sighed and turned around.

"Do you like me?" Ha Ni asked at Seung Jo. Everybody gazed at them. Seung Jo turned around and faced her again.

"Do you like me?" She asked again. Everybody was frozen as well as Seung Jo.


	5. Time Ticks

**AN: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I had so many things going on, I couldn't keep up with the story! Sorry! Sorry! **

"Do you like me?" Oh Ha Ni asked as everybody turned around towards them. Seung Jo turned around and saw that the question she asked was not a joke. The room was quiet.

"Um, we should be going now. We can't be late." Joo Ri said as she dragged Min Ah and Joon Gu out of there. Everybody thought it was a joke, so they turned around and went back to their business.

"Or…Maybe not. I'm sorry. You must have considered me as a joke before, when I did know you, and I think that you still consider me as a joke. No hard feelings, you may know me well, but I don't know you, so I won't be upset." Ha Ni said as she went up to the stairs and to her room. Seung Jo was astonished. He knew that the damage of her brain would affect her somehow, but he didn't realise that it could make her smarter.

Seung Jo stood up and went to his room and sat down. He never expected HER to know his hidden feelings. He did everything to hide his feelings to everybody, including himself. And they were just reaching the point that everybody realised that it was only a one-sided love when the accident happened. His mind suddenly went blank with a sound of the door opening. Seung Jo turned around. It was Ha Ni, with a change of clothes.

"Umm, Mother said to tell you that we need to go to the hospital to have a check-up and…if you're willing to come, she said you can…."Seung Jo walked up to her and touched her forehead. It was still warm.

"Uh, what are you…doing?" she asked as her cheeks blushed. Seung Jo looked down up to her eyes and blushed. They were staring at each other aimlessly. The room was silent. Seung Jo actually liked the feeling. Him and her just like this, overlooking what each other was thinking and no one would interrupt them.

"Ha Ni! It's time to go!" called Mother from downstairs. Ha Ni turned her head and ran down, embarrassed. Seung Jo stood there, his mind blank again. Eun Jo came upstairs and called him.

"Hyung! Aren't you coming? If you don't come, you'll be here alone. Of course, I know you like to stay home, alone. I'll just tell…" Seung Jo grabbed his coat and walked downstairs. As he went down the stairs, he shouted "Mother, I'm going as well."

*In the Hospital*

All the family was sitting down, waiting for Ha Ni and Ha Ni's dad to come out of the check-up room. Mother was trembling and Father was holding her hands. Eun Jo was reading a book, but he wasn't concentrating well. Seung Jo was reading a book as well, but he couldn't set his mind straight. Every single letter he read seemed to just flow in and straight out of his head. Then he would think of Ha Ni again, and how she was bright and happy before she had forgotten all about him. Ha Ni, Ha Ni's dad and the doctor came out. Everyone stood up, nervous.

"Doctor, is she fine? Does she have to stay in the hospital again?" Mother asked in a trembling voice. Her eyes were filling up with tears again.

"She's fine, Ma'am. I'm assuming that she had a mental shock trying to remember what she had forgotten. Don't worry about coming back here again the next time she has a high fever, but it'll be the best to come to the hospital if she does not wake up for at least a day."

Mother shed tears of joy and hugged Ha Ni. Both fathers smiled at each other and let out their worries. Eun Jo had tried to hold back the smile, but he failed and in the end, he grinned. Seung Jo felt most relieved, but then realised that the doctor hadn't said a word for Ha Ni not remembering anything about him.

He slowly asked "Will she able to remember what she had forgotten? I mean, according to the book I read before, it did say that if the head injury isn't that big, they are able to…"

"They are able to recover their memory in days, yes. Well, she is recovering very fast but we still don't know what will happen next. We'll just going to have to watch and see what will happen next." The Doctor said, cutting Seung Jo. "Don't worry, Mr Seung Jo. She will remember things soon, just wait. Time goes fast, you know. The time will tick with a blink of an eye if don't have it on your mind."

"Ha Ni, I'm so glad that you weren't sick after all. I know the Doctor said that you should try not to remember too much, but DO try at times, when you feel most relaxed." Mother said as they had arrived the street before their house.

"Come to think of it, I do remember a person walking with me on my way to High School. I always thought that it was Eun Jo, but now it doesn't make any sense. I mean, Eun Jo's primary school was the opposite way from the high school I used to go to, and yet I do remember…" Ha Ni mumbled. Listening to this, Seung Jo was determined to make her remember him, no matter what. Now he felt like as if he was holding onto a thin string of hope.

Has he finally submitted his love towards to Ha Ni? Will Ha Ni be able to remember Seung Jo and live normally again?


	6. Heartbeat

**AN: Hello, dear fans! I am soooooo sorry! I was a little bit busy doing all sorts of things… T^T You have the right to stop reading my stories… But thank you to all my fans who kept by my side! Arigatou!**

* * *

Seung Jo closed his eyes and tried to remember all the things that happened between himself and Ha Ni. All the fighting, the streets they used to walk together, the athletics carnival and their first kiss.

"Hyung... Hyung?" Eun Jo waved his hand in front of Seung Jo and he snapped out from his memories. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was sitting down on his chair and Eun Jo was looking at him.

"Oh, hey Eun Jo. What is it?" Seung Jo asked him, rubbing his eyes.

"I came to tell you to come down and eat dinner." Eun Jo said in a quiet voice and ran downstairs. Seung Jo stretched his arms and went down the stairs

* * *

In the dining table, only noises of plates and forks clanking were heard. Seung Jo looked away from the food and looked up. In front of him, there was Ha Ni, eating so beautifully. Her white cheeks and her gleaming eyes. Seung Jo blushed and looked down. He never realized how beautiful she was in high school.

He felt like as if he was blind back in high school, not noticing her beauty. He gulped water down his neck and then went back to eating. But he had never realized that Eun Jo was sitting next to him and furthermore, he had seen Seung Jo blush.

After dinner, Seung Jo went up to his room along with Eun Jo and slumped down on his bed. He felt good. After realizing how beautiful she was, he couldn't help but smile.

"Umm, Hyung?" Eun Jo said as Seung Jo quickly wiped his smile off his face.

"Oh, yes, Eun Jo. What is it? Do you need help with your homework?" He asked in a calm voice. He realized that his voice was still shaking from joy.

"No. Can I ask you something?" Eun Jo said. Seung Jo wondered what had got into Eun Jo all of a sudden.

"Uh… Okay. What is it?"

"Do you like Oh Ha Ni?" Seung Jo felt like as if he was struck with a heart stroke. His mind was now full of that question Eun Jo had just asked. He couldn't hear anything as the question repeated itself over and over. He looked at Eun Jo, who looked like as if he wanted a positive answer. Seung Jo had nothing to say.

"If you don't have anything else to ask, go to sleep." he answered coldly.

"But…" Eun Jo didn't continue his argument. His face was full of disappointment as he went to his bed and laid there. Seung Jo suddenly felt guilt that he answered Eun Jo so coldly, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

"Are you sure to let Ha Ni go back to school?" Mother asked Seung Jo as he and Ha Ni got ready for school.

"I'll be fine, mother. Anyways, if I follow Seung Jo, I might remember something about him." Ha Ni replied with a smile.

"But, what if you remember TOO much and collapse like last time?"

"Don't worry. Looking through my timetable, I think I only have around 2~3 classes with him." For the first time, Seung Jo hated his timetable, now that he started few more classes; the few classes that were with Ha Ni were all cancelled.

"We'll be going now, mother." Seung Jo said as he left before he could face Ha Ni again. But Ha Ni quickly caught up with him, and Seung Jo could see over his shoulders that Ha Ni wanted to talk to him. Seung Jo turned around and Ha Ni stopped.

"What do you want from me?" He said it so coldly, he regretted it.

"No need to shout… Anyways, I'm just telling you that I've found another way to the school, so I won't bother you." Ha Ni said as she pointed at a crossroad, where Seung Jo and Ha NI had crossed together, which was only a few metres away from them.

"I just have to go with you to that crossroad, and then I just have to go right, and you can cross the crossroad normally." She smiled beautifully.

Seeing that Ha Ni's face reminded him of the question Eun Jo asked before, and made him anxious that people will know his feelings towards Ha Ni. He HAD to hide his feelings.

Then he realized that there was no reason. Why would he hide his feelings when the person he loves will love him back? Who cares if people laugh at him when the only thing he want is Ha Ni's smile?

He stopped his steps. He could hear his heart beat so fast. Ha Ni turned around and realized that he stopped and went back her steps towards Seung Jo and waved her hands

"Baek Seung Jo, are you okay?" Ha Ni asked

"I feel so light-headed. I've never felt this before." Seung Jo replied, half dazed. Ha Ni looked at him with a confused look.

"Okay, then. If you don't hurry, we'll be late to school." she said and she turned around towards the crossroad. Seung Jo came back to his senses and grabbed Ha Ni's wrist and turned her around towards him again.

"Is there something…."

Seung Jo leaned down and kissed Ha Ni on the lips. Ha Ni's eyes were as big as a rabbit, but slowly closed her eyes to let this be.

* * *

**Please wait for the grand conclusion of this poor story!**


	7. The Grand Finale

**AN: Hello Fans! I am so sorry for updating so late T^T. You have the right to be angry at me for being lazy! Thank you once more for those thankful fans in the world that still waits for my update of this lacking story and lazy author! Here is the Grand Finale of this story! After, I am planning to write stories about Case Closed (aka Detective Conan) and Hana Yori Dango (Boys over Flowers Japanese original Manga). If you know any of these mangas, please read my story later and give me some reviews! Thank you~!**

* * *

Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni walked down the alleyway where the crossroad was approaching them fast. Although Seung Jo wanted to go with Ha Ni, he couldn't even look at her. Ha Ni's face was red as if she dobbed her face into a bucket of red paint. There was an awkward silence between them, until Sung Jo broke it into a long sigh.

"W…Why…the…long si…sigh?" Ha Ni asked him, muttering every word. Seung Jo thought that it was cute for her to feel shy talking to him. Holding his laugh, he asked Ha Ni so coldly as if nothing had happened for the last few minutes.

"Have any of your memory come back with that…" He stopped. Seung Jo looked at Ha Ni as she, too, was looking directly at him as well. They both blushed as they both remembered what happened a few minutes ago. Seung Jo quickly continued before they could go anymore red. "…crossing?" He said as her pointed as the crossing was now right in front. Seung Jo felt a rush of disappointment, but couldn't work out why he felt that. Ha Ni was dazed, but soon came back to her senses.

"Oh..oh no… It might be probably because…" She couldn't continue. Seung Jo cleared his throat as he walked by her towards the crossroad. He turned right to where he and Ha Ni will part for the first time.

'If I could have been better towards her, even if it was only for that one day…' Seung Jo thought to himself. Then he looked back to the crossing and realized something. It was THE crossing. The crossing that caused all the terrible things. The crossing where Ha Ni had crossed, following him, and had the terrible accident and now, the loss of memory about him. He turned to Ha Ni was standing, but couldn't see her. He looked around and saw that Ha Ni was fainted in front of him, her face cold, just like when she was hit. For a moment, he was frozen to see her lifeless body once more, until he heard the sounds of the footsteps, the same ones he heard at the accident.

"Should we call 911! What happened?" the crowd chanted as they surrounded him and Ha Ni. He leaned down and checked for her breath. She wasn't breathing. Seung Jo turned around and shouted.

"Someone call 911!" There was a rush and then a man pointed to a car where it had sirens.

"Look! There's the ambulance!" He shouted as the men from the ambulance ran out and carried her into the ambulance.

* * *

"I should have convinced her more to not to go to school today…" Mother sniffed her nose, her head slumped with grief.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. I should have known that she would cross there…" Ha Ni's dad sighed as he mumbled and laid a hand onto Mother's shoulder. They were eagerly waiting for the doctor inside Ha Ni's room. They were sitting down on the same seats as before, Soo Chang and Mother sitting together, Ha Ni's dad looking away from the room and laying a hand onto Mother's shoulder, Eun Jo sitting by Mother and Seung Jo leaning onto the wall, looking as if he was at fault to these accidents. It was just like when she had the accident.

The doctor came out of the room and softly closed the door. They all stood up, just like the other time.

"Is she okay? This happened a lot recently…" Mother said so softly that no one could hear.

"Its okay, Ms. She is fine. As I have warned before, it's the memory coming at once, which made her faint. She may be able to go back to school, but I am not sure yet." The doctor's words comforted Mother and Seung Jo. But, he still had a question in his mind. Has Ha Ni regained her memory? If the memory doesn't come back again, is this memory loss permanent?

Before he could ask, Eun Jo asked the same question.

"Has she regained her memory?" Eun Jo said.

"I'm not very sure, as she hasn't seen the person herself yet." The doctor said, eyeing Seung Jo. He continued with a smile towards Eun Jo. "But it's nice of you to worry about her, Mr." He ruffled Eun Jo's hair, and walked away.

* * *

Oh Ha Ni slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in the same hospital room as before and her friends were sitting in the same spots. She smiled faintly at them.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you guys in a while." Ha Ni said her voice quiet but still clear. The three stood up and hugged her.

"Do you know how worried we were when we got the call?" Joo Ri said with her voice trembling with joy. Ha Ni hugged her back and comforted her.

"It's okay, Joo Ri. I'm fine now. See?"

The door opened and Mother, Soo Chang, Ha Ni's dad and Eun Jo came in. Mother ran up to her and hugged her.

"I shouldn't have let you go to school today. I should have persuaded you more. I should have forced you to stay at home!" Mother cried as tears of joy rolled Mother's cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Mother. I should have listened to you…" Ha Ni said with a calm voice. Then she looked around the room. Seung Jo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Seung Jo?" She asked. Mother looked in her eyes in shock. Ha Ni had mentioned Seung Jo's name.

"Can you remember Seung Jo? Everything about him?" Mother asked. Ha Ni nodded as Mother squealed and hugged Ha Ni once more. The dads looked at each other and hugged. Eun Jo smiled, brighter than ever. Everyone was filled with joy except for Jun Goo, which he was filled with joy for a while, until he felt a rush of disappointment and went outside to call Seung Jo. He stood up from his seat as the door opened and Jun Goo came out.

"She's awake. You should go inside." Jun Goo said. Seung Jo walked slowly towards the room, until Jun Goo stopped him.

"Bastard." Jun Goo said with his coldest voice. Seung Jo turned around to face him.

"What did you say?" Seung Jo answered coldly.

"You should have accepted her love to you!" Jun Goo shouted in anger. "She is the most beautiful person in the world and you let her down. This happened because of you!"

Seung Jo grabbed his collar and looked at him in anger.

"Shut Up! One more word and I'll…" Seung Jo didn't want to continue. He never wanted to fight with the person whom loves Ha Ni so much that it makes him jealous. Seung Jo let go of Jun Goo and sighed.

"I'm…not afraid of you! It won't even matter if I ask her out once more! You never know!This time, she will accept it!" Jun Goo shouted. He knew what he was saying, even though he already knew that Ha Ni regained her memory of Seung Jo. Seung Jo turned around with a determined look.

"What if I loved her? What if I couldn't live without her? What if she feels the same as me? Then would you ask her out now?"

"You're…you're n..not really…lying…are you…?" Jun Goo muttered, although he knew, by the looks of Seung Jo's face, that he was not lying. Seung Jo turned and opened the door to the room.

"Oh Ha Ni, how are you feeling?" Seung Jo asked her as sweet as possible. Ha Ni was looking at him with the smile that was always on her face.

"How are you, Baek Seung Jo? I really missed you." Ha Ni said with a tint of joy in her voice. Seung Jo couldn't believe his ears. Did she just say she missed him?

"Ha…Ni ya! Do you remember me?"Seung Jo muttered. Whilst, Mother noticed their atmosphere and was sending everyone out of the room. Once everyone was gone, she slowly closed the door. Finally, there was Seung Jo and Ha Ni only. Ha Ni slowly nodded. Seung Jo now had a smile and Ha Ni had the most beautiful smile ever. Jun Goo was right. She WAS the most beautiful person in the world.

"Oh Ha Ni." Seung Jo said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

They closed their eyes as their lips got closer.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**AN: Thank you soooo much for reading this humble story! If I start another story, I shall update ASAP. Please, even if you are not a fan of the next story I'm writing about, do read it and leave a review, or a PM if you have advices, or maybe even just to talk! Thank you thank you! ****ありがとう～！**


End file.
